Testing industrial and/or commercial equipment and/or their components often presents various burdens. In addition to the financial burdens of testing expensive and/or large components, it is often difficult to replicate the loads and vibratory conditions that the components may experience in their intended environment. Specifically, aircraft components often experience excessive velocities, vibrations, and loads when an aircraft is operated and/or in flight that that are difficult and financially burdensome to replicate in a test setting.